This invention relates to a table saw for working various materials with a rotary circular saw.
Generally, a table saw for cutting various works has a circular saw table for supporting a circular saw, on one side of which a miter table having a miter fence for guiding a work to be cut is provided, and on the other side of which a supplementary table for supporting the work to be cut is provided. A lip fence for determining the cutting length of the work is also provided on the table saw.
However, the supplementary table of the conventional table saw is fixed, to a working table. Further, the miter table can be moved in the front and rear directions as viewed from an operator and, however, the miter table cannot be moved in the lateral (left and right) direction as viewed from the operator. In this manner, since the two tables cannot be moved on the lateral direction from a predetermined position, when a long work is cut, the work cannot be reliably supported by the working table including the miter table, supplementary table and the saw table.
Further, in the conventional table saw, since there is no case that the miter table is moved in the lateral direction and the miter table is always maintained on the same side with respect to the saw table, the miter fence is rotated at a pivot point on one side of the miter table. Accordingly, when the miter table is moved from one side of the saw table to the opposite side thereof, the miter fence cannot be effectively used.